This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the automatic recording of marker information, particularly with consumer electronic equipment, during the recording of audio or other information that is read from storage on a source medium. The marker information locates the re-recorded information according to its previous placement or location on the source medium.
The invention is described principally with reference to embodiments for quickly locating each of numerous audio selections that are re-recorded on video tape or on digital audio tape (DAT), from prior recording as audio information in digital form, on a compact disc (CD) or other source medium. Features of the invention are, however, useful with other information and in other contexts.
With reference to one typical embodiment, the owner of numerous audio recordings, e.g. on compact discs, may desire to re-record numerous selections on videotape. The resultant videotape can provide a multiple-hour playback capability, in place of the far shorter playback time from a commercial compact disc. The re-recorded video tape hence spares the owner from the requirement of changing discs.
The re-recording on a video medium of information stored on a non-video medium is known. The following U.S. patents describe various aspects of equipment for such operation.
______________________________________ 3,921,209 Yoshino et al. 3,979,721 Umemoto et al. 4,224,642 Mawatari et al. 4,238,852 Iga et al. 4,246,615 Shiraishi et al. 4,274,115 Wada et al. 4,281,355 Wada et al. 4,309,726 Tanaka et al. 4,330,860 Wada et al. 4,356,566 Wada et al. 4,403,263 Kageyama et al. 4,451,919 Wada et al. 4,467,370 Hoshino et al. 4,507,687 Hirota et al. 4,530,048 Proper ______________________________________
The re-recording of information as set forth herein presents problems which are not solved by the known practices that these patents illustrate.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for storing plural selections read from a source medium, together with the storage of marker information for locating the selections for selective play-back.
A further object is to attain such storage of marker information automatically, and, further with existing consumer recording equipment. One example of such existing equipment is a video cassette recorder, and another is a digital audio tape recorder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus of the above character that can employ any of a number of input conditions and signals to produce a selection-designating marker. Yet another object is to provide such a method and apparatus in which the designated marker includes selection identifying information.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.